Reunion in Singapore (1983)
Plot Overview In any event, Blake is going to fly to Singapore himself to bring home Steven (everyone is certain that the man is Steven). Krystle tells Blake she should fly to Singapore with him and bring Danny. Blake will have nothing of it. Blake is greeted by Alexis at the airport, but Alexis is not going with Blake to Singapore this time. Instead, she decided to greet Blake at the airport to tell him that she is going to find those AWOL Board Members and the merger will go through. On the tarmac, she meets Congressman McVane and implores him to join her side and accept the merger. Congressman McVane tells Alexis he is not getting between the her and Blake and will not help her. This infuriates Alexis who returns to her office and gives a call to private investigator Morgan Hess. She wants Hess to get all the dirt she can on Congressman McVane to make sure he loses re-election. Jeff is feeling much better. So well, in fact, that he pays Alexis and Adam a visit in his old office that Alexis has taken over and has redecorated. Jeff is furious that he signed over LB's shares to Colby Co and his voting rights to Alexis. Alexis tries to assure him that he did the right thing and this is for the best of all involved. Jeff is leery any time Adam is involved. Jeff does mend fences with Fallon who really wants to be Jeff's friend. She tells he is welcome to stay at the mansion as long as he wants. Jeff agrees - his son is there as well as a very special girl in his life. Meanwhile, Fallon has become more smitten with Mark. Things get awkward when Mark interrupts a moment between Fallon and Alexis. Mark is formal with Alexis while Fallon sees very happy to see him. Alexis knows that look and pumps Fallon for information about the nature of her relationship with Mark. Even if Fallon and Mark did not sleep together, this does not please Alexis. Fallon is not the only one who has moved past the divorce, so has Jeff, and with Kirby. When Jeff learns that Kirby is accompanying Adam on a business trip, Jeff is not pleased because he knows what a shark Adam can be. Kirby tells Jeff that it is only for a day and she can handle herself. But on the ride back, and with Kirby asleep, Adam finds a secluded hotel. He tells Kirby that the car broke down and that he got two rooms for the night. Kirby knows Adam is up to something. She phones the house and tells Jeff to come rescue her. Jeff makes it just in time, as Adam had Kirby pinned up against the door telling her how the two belong together. Adam plays it off and gives Kirby to Jeff. Kirby cannot understand why men only want to use her for sex. Jeff doesn't and has even bigger news, he asks Kirby to marry him. In Singapore, Steven feels the pressure that the doctor is on to him, so he wants to get out as soon as possible. The doctor convinces Steven to stay one more day by lying. Steven discovers the lie and bolts. Just as he leaves, Blake finally arrives and enters to see Steven's room empty. Steven has returned and when he goes to talk to Cassidy, he is also met by Blake. Steven does not pretend to be Ben anymore. Steven is ready to walk out on his family again which is fine with Blake, but can Steven walk away from his son? Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Paul Burke ... Neal McVane * John Crawford ... Dan Cassidy * James Hong ... Doctor Chen Ling * Kieu Chinh ... Sister Agnes * Don Reid ... Tom * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Michael Yama ... Guard * Marii Mak ... Stewardess * Laurie O'Brien ... Maid * Robert Parucha ... Dean Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert Jack Coleman (Steven) is added to the opening credits. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Clay Lacy Aviation, Van Nuys (Los Angeles), Campus, VA Hospital - 11301 Wilshire Blvd. (Brentwood). * Shortened scenes : Jeff talks a little bit longer with Fallon (he informs her he is going to see Alexis) ; Krystle and Mark talk a little bit longer in the solarium (he doesn't appreciate her comments about him); Dr. Chin informs Sister Agnes that Blake is coming; Jeff asks Jeanette if she gets some news from Kirby.